


you've changed (it's great but hear me out)

by afangone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (probably), Aged-Up Character(s), College, F/F, Fluff and Crack, also i suck at summaries, sayo is just too gay, tsugumi is sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangone/pseuds/afangone
Summary: Sayo has significantly changed this past few years.She had become a lot more honest and open about her feelings, and that's a good thing. Really.Everyone is grateful for it, especially Tsugumi.It's been great, but there's also something else that's bothering Tsugumi and she plans to let Sayo know.





	you've changed (it's great but hear me out)

Sayo has significantly changed. 

 

She used to be shy in showing affection, hesitant in being honest and telling others what she actually really feels. As Ako would put, she was a huge _tsundere_.

 

But now that she is on her second year in college, Sayo has matured a lot. She can still be shy and _tsundere-ish_ sometimes, but her interaction towards her friends, Roselia, Hina and mostly Tsugumi is more of a two-way street now, compared to when she was still a angsty teenager. And all of her friends are really grateful for it. _Really_.

 

The one that gain the most benefit must be Tsugumi, though. Even though she was younger, she was kinda the more mature one in their relationship. She tried her best to reassure Sayo whenever she was feeling insecure, she helped Sayo whenever she was fighting with Hina, she even sometimes was able to tell what Sayo was thinking without her telling Tsugu. But now it’s all in the past. The new and improved Sayo is a lot more straightforward in lots of things, especially in their relationship.

 

They had their first kiss when Tsugu was on the second year of high school. Sayo had initiated it, but she immediately regretted the kiss, thinking that they were moving too fast, and that it went against Hanasakigawa’s conduct of morals, and all the other bullshit. Tsugu was the one that reassured her that it was okay, and she also wanted it, she wanted to kiss Sayo, and that Sayo shouldn’t pay attention to that old set of rules.

 

Now though, whenever they were alone. Sayo’s lips would be attached to some part of Tsugu. Either her cheek, her neck, her hand, or even her lips. Sayo also had become a lot more touchy-feely, her hand is always searching for Tsugu’s, and the unclothed part of her body would always be touching with Tsugu’s. Tsugu wondered if she has created a monster.

 

And the _sex_ , there has never been a day without sex. For at least this past 2 months. Tsugu has been counting. Ever since Tsugumi graduated and moved in with Sayo, their sexual activites have been... increasing. Tsugu didn’t really mind it, but her body is saying otherwise. The usually quiet Sayo is ruthless in bed. Tsugu even came 7 times, once, because apparently Sayo has a naked apron kink, and Tsugu swore to never ever wear an apron in the presence of Sayo again. Just this morning, when she was about to leave the house, she intended to give Sayo a quick peck, but that turned into a 30 minute quickie, and her body was still aching until the end of her class, _so yeah_ , Tsugu needed a break.

 

* * *

 

Tsugu had just sat down on the floor and opened her laptop when she heard keys jingling, followed by the sound of door opening.

 

“Tadaima!” Sayo called out.

 

“Okaeri!” Tsugu shouted back.

 

“Sayo, you already ate, right? Because usually on Thursdays you have your dinner in campus. I didn’t make anything today.” Tsugu said as Sayo made her way to the bathroom. “Oh yeah, I’ve eaten already, don’t worry. I brought some cookies from Lisa actually. I put it on the counter. Go and have some if you’d like to.” Sayo said as she unbuttoned her shirt, getting ready to clean up. “Maybe later.” Tsugu answered and she heard the bathroom door close. She turned her attention back to the laptop in front of her, occasionally changing her seating position. It was summer, and even though she was wearing shorts, her legs still sweated and sticked to the tatami floor, making her have to adjust her pose every other minute.

 

She focused working on her assignment, unaware of the sound of the bathroom door opening. She jumped back a little when she felt something warm on her back, but relaxed after a familiar arm came to circle her waist.

 

“What’cha doing?” Sayo is now resting her chin on Tsugu’s shoulder.

 

“Accounting assignment, though after this is still have student body stuff to do. So I’ll probably sleep late tonight.”

 

“Oh right, how’s the proposal?” Sayo’s hand is now partly inside of her loose shirt, palming at Tsugu’s warm belly, squeezing it a little. “I think I have been making great progress, actually!” Tsugu excitedly explained. “The president told us that it was a unique idea.” Sayo hummed in understanding, and Tsugu felt Sayo other hands on her thigh, rubbing and drawing circles on it. “But it still needs a lot of adjustment,” “Hmm” Sayo nodded. “As it has never been done before. So, we’re trying to be as careful as we can.” Sayo inhaled at Tsugu’s neck, breathing in the scent. Tsugu shuddered. “So it would be appreciated if you— nnhm!” Tsugu moaned as Sayo bit on her neck.

 

 **“THAT’S IT!”** Tsugu sat up straight and pried Sayo’s hand off her, turning to face Sayo.

 

“Aaah!” Sayo whimpered at the loss of warmth, trying to grab back Tsugu as she escaped. “Why did you do that?”

 

“Sayo, that’s what I was talking about! Actually, I think we need to talk.”

 

Tsugumi’s serious expression surprised Sayo, as she rarely shows it. Was Tsugu angry with her? What is this about? Is this because she wasn’t listening? Well she _intended_ to, but Tsugu had to wear that damned green short and Sayo can’t resist her creamy thighs.

 

“Actually, I have been thinking about this for quite some time.” Tsugu started. “I hope you’ll listen to me and understand,” Tsugu swallowed hard and alarm started going off in Sayo’s head. _Tsugu sounds serious and mad! Was it somehing I did?_

 

Tsugu continued, “I’m doing this for a reason. It’s not because I don’t love you anymore, nor it’s because my feelings for you has died down...” Now Sayo is on full panic mode. Is Tsugu breaking up with her? Is this because she has been coming home late these past few days? _Has Tsugu found someone else?_

 

“I’m sorry, please don’t break up with me!” Sayo pleaded and hugged her, before Tsugu could continue.

 

“Eh?” Taking in the sight of teary-eyed Sayo, Tsugu chuckled and patted Sayo’s back.

 

“Sayo, you have misunderstood something. I’m not going to break up with you.” Tsugu exhaled. _Maybe we won’t ever._ “You cut me off before I could finish.” Tsugu continued.

 

“Eh, well. I thought...” Sayo looks a little better now.

 

“I guess I could have worded that a little differently... Anyway I am not going to break up with you, but you need to hear me out this time.” Sayo nodded at this. “I... The truth is— _uh why is this so hard to say—_ I think we need to have less sex!”

 

“Eh? What?” Sayo was taken aback hearing that.

 

“You know, we have been having sex non-stop these past two month, I counted, and now with college work piling up, and how the student body activity is going, I really think we should **tone down** on _the sex_.” Tsugu made sure to emphasize her point on the last part. “I love it, Sayo. I really do. But maybe twice a day is a bit much.” Tsugu took Sayo’s hands in hers and squeezed them.

 

“...”

“...”

 

“So how about once a day?” Sayo spoke up.

 

“NO WAY!” Tsugu is a bit exasperated at this point. “Twice a week tops.” Sayo visibily flattened. “Well, okay. I understand.” She took Tsugu’s hand and kissed it. “Sorry if I have been distracting you, I just can’t help it, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, but you’re such a horn-dog sometimes. You were so shy and even apologized after our first kiss. Where did that Sayo go?” Tsugumi teased.

 

“I’ve changed, because of you. And you’re so cute and irresistible.” Sayo is now looking at Tsugumi with adoring eyes.

 

“The others would never believe me if I told them this is the real you.” Tsugumi caressed Sayo’s cheek and pulled her closer. “That’s just because I’m with you.” Sayo replied before capturing Tsugumi in a kiss.

 

“...”

“...”

 

“Hey Tsugumi? Can we just do it real quick this once? _Please_?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the back of a car, I just needed to write a horn-dog Sayo it's a HC of mine pls accept it. And critics and feedback are very welcome!
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated! talk to me about stupid headcanons on twitter : @homonizing or instagram @gaysugarsong


End file.
